shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jen D. Juguetería/Personality and Relationships
Personality Jen is clearly a demented man; he has a great love for the creepy and down right disturbing. But most of the times Jen seems to have an overall cheerful disposition in spite of hardships and misgivings. However, his emotions are quite unpredictable, fluctuating from enthusiastic. Hyperactive to angry the next and he loses interest in things fairly quickly. Jen is very childish, shown when he cries outs and pouts like a child. But the real Jen is ruthless and sadistic, having no qualms with claiming the lives with his toys. He loves playing games with others from battle to even a chess match with Samhain. Jen does share some of the same mannerisms with Law, is that Jen is laid back and care free. But like a child he will get man and even call a grown man a meany, even since Jen is a grown man as well. So this often being creepy, but he loves to take joy in frightening others, as he seems to act creepy intentionally to provoke a reaction. Even though he is creepy he is also very informant to others, but he does seem to have a big mouth. Jen loves to talk and talk, to the point were even Law told the freak to shut up before he rips the man’s lips off. But even in his strange personality, he speaks about dolls and other toys. But underneath him he is arrogant and proud filled, loving to let anyone come into his toy room and play with him. Like many Jen has his own signature laugh, that being "Sasahahahaha" after his devil fruit. With his famous grin and laugh, he even creeped out Law and many others whenever they have encountered him. Relationships Halloween Pirates Crew Jen seems to be just like most of the members of the Halloween Pirates, loyal to their captain. All wanting to be in the new Era of Halloween, being that he is second mate he had earned respect by the members of the crew. They don't really talk back if he gives orders to others and all of the crew do love Jen's toy room. Samhain D. Meido Jen adores his captain and admires him for many reasons, the first being that he loved Jen's toy room. The next being that he had seen Jen for being a good addition to his crew, thus why asked Jen to join. So the two have the greatest respect for each other and most times Samhain lets Jen do what he wishes. Because he isn't really part of a division but he holds the status of a division commander. Trick or Treat Trio Jen and trio are almost like bothers and sister. The four work very well together, even Jen enjoys the pranks they pull others and of course Jen favorite was what they did to Smoker. Making Jen laugh for days about it, the trio does respect Jen enough not to prank him. They often are welcomed into the toy room and they do train against his toys. Rostro Cráneo They seem to have respect for each other, but its their personalities that clash with each other. Of calling Rostro a stick in the mud and Rostro calling Jen a child, so many times they could fight besides each other but. Either Jen or Rostro will finish off an opponent. Other Division Commanders Among the division commanders Jen has a certain level seniority, so as such he is naturally respected. The other commanders get along with him and don't have a word to say about him. Enemies Trafalgar Law Law and Jen have an interesting relationship, they are completely opposite. But Jen find Law to be a big meany, because he doesn't want to come into his toy room. But of course Law didn't like Jen from the first look at him, after revealing their devil fruits to each other. Law was shocked to see that Jen's fruit was almost like his, but a toy room. Which sadly he did enter and hated it from the first look, he commented that the room look like shit. Jen of course not liking those who are just mean and grumpy. Jen and Law had fought each other, but before a victor could have been decided. The Marines had interrupted them, because law was a Shichibukai. But oddly enough he had told the Marines not to pursue Jen and let him go. So Law had found a rival in Jen and Jen to Law, but they both comment on their rooms. It only being a matter of time, until one sees which one will die in their rivals room. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages